A traditional “open system”, such as the .NET runtime environment supported by Microsoft Corporation, describes a situation where individual components such as DLLs (dynamically linked libraries) may be compiled at any time, and loaded into a common process at any time. For example, an “interface” declared in “A.dll” may be implemented or consumed by another component in “B.dll”, that was unknown at the time that “A.dll” was compiled. Accommodating this situation typically requires that any compile-time implementation or runtime data-structures be flexible enough to allow for an interface to be implemented or consumed by anyone in the future, even if the situation actually never occurs in a given program when executed. Accordingly, providing for such flexibility can often incur a high performance cost when implementing and then calling interfaces in a program.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.